1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a method of controlling a mobile communication terminal when entering a telephone number.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Communication devices have during the last decades evolved from being more or less primitive telephones, capable of conveying only narrow band analog signals such as voice conversations, into the multimedia mobile devices of today capable of conveying large amounts of data representing any kind of media. For example, a telephone in a GSM, GPRS, EDGE, UMTS or CDMA2000 type of system is capable of recording, conveying and displaying both still images and moving images, i.e. video streams, in addition to audio data such as speech or music.
These applications are typically very demanding in terms of processing power and image rendering capabilities of the communication device. However, the more basic or “primitive” ways of using a mobile communication terminal, e.g. the simple task of entering a phone number, have not improved much over the years.
Of course, there exist a number of ways in which entering is facilitated according to prior art. For example, by organizing the memory of a mobile communication terminal and by providing a suitably programmed user interface, so-called “phone book” or “contact” management applications may provide a faster and sometimes faster way in which a user can enter a desired phone number and thereby initiate a call or send a message.
A drawback with such prior art solutions is, however, that they require a user to master the skill of programming the memory of the terminal. Moreover, these prior art solutions require a priori knowledge of, e.g., a telephone number. That is, in order to enter a phone number, the user must have provided the phone number to the “phone book” in the memory of the terminal.